Kurse (Pyrusword's Kodokor)
Information With a bat shaped body frame, Kurse stretches outwards to reach enemies at long distances. He is a Pyrus Kodokor who has undergone forbidden processes to make sure that he could be one of the best bakugan. His flying capabilities are extreme, with him being able to fly into space and crush his enemies from above the earth. Kurse uses the power of Pyrus to burn the enemy, and does anything for an ensured victory. As a result, he will do anything to win. He is also proven to use deadly magic. His Base Level is 1900 Gs. Personality Kurse is often violent, silent and creepy like a monster, and supposedly acts like a beast. He is able to speak korean. Kurse loves to battle, doing his best to destroy everything and anything. He has a strong bond with Ben. History In a brief moment, Kurse is seen among the Bakugan facing Infinity, Com and their Bakugan. Ben and Córon battles alongside him, but they do badly. Eventually, Ben tries to combine with the Duo. Córon and Kurse sucessfully combine with Ben, forming Gliderak. Ability Cards ''' * '''Chaotic Monster: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. * Wrong Step: Lowers the opponent's power level to their base level. If they are under their base level when this is activated, they lose 600 Gs instead. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Shield Slayer: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Chaos Zeta: Adds 5000 Gs to Kurse and nullifies opponent's ability. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Extermination Pressure: The opponent loses 1000 Gs for each Bakugan / Mechtogan / Mechtogan Titan / Trap / Etc on their team. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Aragano Antham: Kurse jumps around to the beat of the music playing. Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Pulsar Hatred: Adds 800 Gs to Kurse for each opponent. * Beast Murasame: Reduces the opponent's power level to 100 Gs. All power taken from the opponent is added to Kurse. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Monster Blaster: The opponent's next six Ability Cards are automatically nullified. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Mutation Nuclear: If the opponent is not a Hurricanian Bakugan, Kurse gains the amount of their Gs tripled. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Slayer Scather: Only Kurse can activate abilities for 3 turns. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Hellstorm Massacre: Ben and Córon are called into the battle and the three of them each gain 500 Gs. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Chaotic Fissure: Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Crushing Copy Mangler: Kurse will gain G-Power equal to the base levels of his and the opponent's. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Thrust Demon: Destroys the Gate Card. Any Bakugan with less than 1000 Gs automatically loses. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Chaos Reflecter: Reflects all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Sonic Slayer: Adds 600 Gs to all of Kurse's allies. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Corrupting Beast: The opponent's power is dropped to 500 lower than Kurse's base level. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Gate Monster: The opponent's Gate Card becomes Kurse's. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Powered Threat: Kurse takes 4 turns in a row on each turn he takes. Also, if the opponent activated an ability before the battle, it is nullified no matter what the circumstances are. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Armageddon Threat Blast Chaos: Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. If the opponent is a not a Pyrus Bakugan, they cannot be countered or tampered in any way.. * Oblivion Killer: Kurse can nullify the opponent's ability cards any time he likes, even if the opponent has prevented him from doing this. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Sudden Overkill: Drops the opponent down to zero Gs instantly. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Armageddon Threat Burst Chaos: Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Kurse and prevents them from activating abilities for this round. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Terror Demolisher: The opponent cannot nullify Kurse's abilities in any way. If they try to nullify it, they automatically lose. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Khaos Killer Kronic: Adds 5000 Gs to Kurse and Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Forbidden Ability Cards All of them cannot be countered or tampered in any way. ** Mutant Cocos X: Keeps Kurse's G power 200 Gs higher than his opponents. ** Hurracania X: Forces Kurse to use his Hurracanian sprite and adds 1000 Gs to Kurse. It also enables him to change attributes. ** Mutant Durance X: Transfers all the opponent's Gs to Kurse. ** Mutant Legend X: Combines the power of all attributes and adds 1800 Gs to Kurse. * *; Note *: The following Ability Cards are red opposed to the ones that are black. ** Deflect Cain: Returns the opponent's power level back to its base level and deflects its ability. ** Chaos Ban Cannon: Subtracts 900 Gs from the opponent. ** Chaos Blast Cannon (Chaos Cannon): Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. ** Demonic Pounce (Demonic Pincer / Demon Pulse): Adds 600 Gs to Kurse. ** Blackout Crusher: Transfers 800 Gs from each opponent to Kurse. ** Repair Gene: Repairs all damage from Kurse and raises his power level to equal his opponent. ** Oblivion Cannon (Obli vion Cannon / Ob livion Cannon / Holanar Cannon): Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. ** Chaos Hyper Curse: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. ** Purge Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to each of your Bakugan. ** Pulsing Twister: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. ** Discharger: Nullifies all abilities that are being activated. ** Demonic Discharge: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and nullifies all abilities that are being activated. ** Exceed Extreme: Makes Kurse's power level equal to his opponent's. ** Mutation Strike Extreme: Makes Kurse's power level equal to his opponent's nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and becomes immune to all abilities that are being activated during that time. ** Maniac Proxy: Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to one of your Bakugan. ** Atmospherical Gloom: Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. ** Deadly Gates: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. ** Monstrous Nightmare: Adds 1000 Gs to Kurse. ** Sprite Gnaw: Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. ** Mutated Dice: Rolls a die, its effect depends on the number. *# Rolling a 1: Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent. *# Rolling a 2: Adds 800 Gs to Kurse. *# Rolling a 3: Absorbs the opponent's ability. *# Rolling a 4: Negates the opponent's ability. *# Rolling a 5: Adds 900 Gs to Kurse. *# Rolling a 6: Reflects the opponent's ability. ** Terror Tremer Tusk: Transfers 1000 Gs from Kurse. ** Khaos Knuckle: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. ** Meganium Viblow: Reflects the opponent's ability. ** Hebrew Impact: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. ** Hebrew Aegis: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilites and adds 500 Gs to Kurse. ** Death Booster: Adds 400 Gs to Kurse and makes him immune to the opponent's abilities for 5 turns. ** Mutation Typhoon: Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Kurse's allies. ** Reflection Dynamics: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities that are newly activated. ** Friendly Force Alive: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and doubles all ally Bakugan's G-powers. (Kurse becomes more friendly in nature) ** Great Divide: Substracts 700 Gs from the opponent. ** Hatred Blow: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. ** Great Booster: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Kurse. Fusion Ability Cards * Aquos X: Changes Kurse's attribute to Aquos. Substracts 1000 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 Gs to Kurse. * Pyrus X: Changes Kurse's attribute to Pyrus. Substracts 1000 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 Gs to Kurse. * Ventus X: Changes Kurse's attribute to Ventus. Substracts 1000 Gs from the opponent. * Subterra X: Changes Kurse's attribute to Subterra. Adds 900 Gs to Kurse. * Haos X: Changes Kurse's attribute to Haos. Adds 900 Gs to Kurse. * Darkus X: Changes Kurse's attribute to Darkus. Substracts 800 Gs from the opponent. * Clear X: Changes Kurse's attribute to Clear. Substracts 1000 Gs from the opponent and adds 600 Gs to Kurse. * Nega Blazer X: Brings opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 600 Gs to Kurse. * Chaos Stopper: Prevents the opponent from using abilities. * M'aximum Mutation:' Adds the opponent's current G - Level to Kurse. ; Category:Hurricanians Category:Hurricanian Bakugan Category:Attribute Changers Category:Forbidden Bakugan Category:Pyrus Bakugan Category:Minor Guardian Bakugan Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mutated Bakugan